


Childhood's End

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: The truth about Jon Snow has been uncovered by Robert Baratheon!Ned Stark needs to hatch a plan keeping his nephew alive...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116





	Childhood's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0Aressama1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/gifts).



> This one-shot is inspired by the wonderful "Entre el deber y el Honor" written by 0Aressama1. One of the best Jonrya story ever!

Arya

Her life has turned into a living nightmare! One without end. Its like falling into the Seven Hells, deeper and deeper, one level after another. First her Moonblood came. She woke up with a thick wetness between her legs and for a few seconds she thought, in panic and shameful, that she peed her bed. The truth was much, much worse, she was not regressing to her earlier childhood, she was simply turning into a woman. She knew the implications, so she tried to hide her condition, but the always treacherous Sansa found out about the blood on her sheets and was quick to tell their mother.

Lady Stark came to her, telling her that she was a woman now, that she needed to act like one. She spoke about duty, family and honor. Words for the first time frightening.

Already, the talk of a betrothal was reaching Winterfell. From Starfall, from the King himself on behalf of his son, Prince Tommen. Gods, they even received words from the fucking Frey. During the day she was hidding from everyone, brooding even more than Jon and at night, she was crying from frustration and despair.

She doesn't want to marry anyone. Not a Lord, not a Prince and certainly not a fucking Frey!

She doesn't want to leave Winterfell, not yet anyway. Its true she dreamed of adventures, to go beyond the sea, just her and Nymeria, maybe to Essos. To the free cities, she wants to hunt with Nymeria in the Dothrakis Sea, she wants to meet with the Jogos Nhai and see from her own eyes one of those strange Zorses. Maybe she could sails among the ruins of old Valyria, Nymeria would protect her against the Stone Men. She could find a dragon egg and she could go as far as the Shadow lands and hatch her egg there.

She would run away if she had to. Rather that, than be sold to some stranger. She would miss her parents, her siblings, Jon most of all... Maybe Jon could run away with her? Wouldn't that be better? Her and Jon with Ghost and Nymeria at their side, for all those adventures. Yes, it would be so much better! Like her, Jon has never been able to fit inside their family. She is Horseface, always wild and muddy and he is the bastard, always sullen and in the shadows. But not with her, he always smiles with her. Yes, Horseface and the Bastard, that could be the title of a song, isn't it?

She would always choose the unknown out there, rather than be trapped all her life in pretty dresses and inside the walls of a Southerner castle.

Things became much worse after that. Raven were flooding Winterfell, whispers of war was spreading. Father was always looking haggard, spending most of his free time in the crypts. Until he revealed to us, to the whole family the terrible truth. King Robert has found out that our aunt, Lyanna Stark, was never took against her will by the Dragon Prince. Far worst, the King also found out that aunt Lyanna gave birth to a son. Father was in tears when he told us that this son was Jon. 

Jon's real name is Aemon Targaryen.

King Robert was asking for Jon's head. Among Father's bannermen, dissatisfaction was growing. None of them was willingly ready to start a war against the South only to defend a "Dragonspawn".

Suddenly, any potential betrothal didn't matter, Jon's life was in danger. All of their lives was in danger. 

A cruel twist of fate put her betrothal in front of the stage once more. She was in her father's solar when her world definitely took a turn for the worst, again. Lord Stark was successful in saving Jon's life, at the price of his birthright. Aemon Targaryen would be permanently buried under another identity, Jon Stark.

But there was a trick, the only way for Jon to become a Stark was to married one. Her first reaction was disgust, thinking of Jon and Sansa like that was just wrong. Thing is, Sansa is already promised to another, to Domeric Bolton. A way to remind the entire North that House Stark has still his best interest at heart.

She is the one marrying Jon. She felt numb, Jon was her beloved brother, she isn't capable to see him as a husband. But Jon is not just only her beloved brother, isn't it? He is a Targaryen Prince for fuck sakes, the blood of the Conquerors. He deserves so much more than her, she is just Arya Horseface, she isn't pretty and womanly like Sansa. Jon is a Prince he should be married to a Princess and that's not her...

Still it is the only way to save Jon's life and even if she hates the idea, even if the thought of the bedding is terrifying her, its a price she is willing to pay. For him.

The Godswood has always been a place of great comfort. A place where she can feel herself close to the Old Gods. Not Tonight, Jon has been telling her about the Direwolves, she can remember, it was before all of this. Nym', Ghost and the other wolves are a gift from the Old Gods. She is missing Jon, the brother that she will soon lose. Missing the way he was mussing her hair, helping her shoot with a bow in secret, their spars in the Wolfwood. Missing the way he was always cleaning her scratched knees, most of all she is missing the way he way calling her "little sister". 

Since the annoncement of their betrothal, he has been avoiding her, even Ghost is avoiding Nym'. Nothing is hurting more than this and with his recent behevior, she isn't sure anymore who she is marrying. Her brother, Jon Snow? Aemon Targargen? Jon Stark? A stranger?

Now, the Godswood is of no comfort, she is alone, only Nymeria at her side, maybe she should get use to it? She tries to picture the wedding that will took place here soon and for the first time in her life, looking at the face of the Heart Tree, she is asking herself if the Old Gods are laughing at her.

"Little sister". The words came like the are carried by the Northern winds, slowly she turned her head. Jon is standing there behind her, a look of pure devastation of his face. "What do you want?" She ask, with a bitter tone, she wonder why he chosse to grace her with his presence. Ghost is near Jon, trying to come closer but Nymeria is growling at her white brother.

Jon does not answer immediately just liffting the basket he has in hand, "I thought you might be hungry?". She is mostly angry, but yes she could eat.

They are both laying on the grass, looking at the stars, neigher of them is talking. On the edge of the woods, Nymeria and Ghost are playing, chassing each other. She refuses to think of what he could mean for her and Jon. "I'm sorry" Jon said. "I should have never left you alone"

"No, no you shouldn't have" she said with a small voice. Jon once again does not answer, he is just staring at the stars. "Remember, when you were just a little girl, you thought that the stars were jewels".

"Maybe they are" she replied.

Jon is laughing at that. "You wanted to catch them so much, asking me to throw you to the sky as hard as I could"

"I remember... I'm not a little girl anymore" she said with sadness.

"I know... you see Arya, I have been chassing my own Star for quite some time now". There is a strange pain in Jon's voice. "It is the reason why I have been avoiding you".

So there is already a woman in Jon's life? Gods, why she didn't think about that? It makes sense, yet she didn't expected the pain she is feeling right now, the hache in her heart, the tears building in her eyes. Gods what's happening to her?

"Arya, are you alright?" ask Jon. "I'm fine" she tries to hide her tears.

"When Fath... when Lord Stark told us the truth, my first feeling, the very fire one, the primal one, was elation". Arya is giving him an odd look."Not because I wasn't a bastard, but a prince, even if its a part of it. You see, Arya, my Star has always been out of reach, even more so than your stars in the sky. You see my Star is more beautiful and bright than any stars, but my feeling for her have been a torture for so long, I thought it was wrong and maybe it is still wrong. I thought it was my bastard blood talking. My family was in mortal danger and yet for a little moment, I was beyond happy, thinking that I could catch my Star, finally. Realizing this, all I could feel was shame, a deep and rooted shame."

She doesn't know what to say. Should she comfort her brother? Tell him that it is okay, that he should catch his star no matter what? But he can't isn't it? He is stuck with her, is that why he has been avoiding her, resentment? The pain in her heart is only deeper. "I'm sorry". Its all she can offer.

"You shouldn't be sorry" said Jon painfully "I am the one making your life miserable, you know when Lord Stark told me that we were getting married. I didn't think about your side of things, I just thought that I was the lucky bastard finally catching his Star. I'm so sorry"

At first she can't comprehend those words, its like Jon is speaking in a foreign language. But slowly, one by one the meaning of those words travels to her brain.

"Me?" she ask stupidly. "You can't be in love with me, stupid".

"I think I know my own heart, little sister" for the first time those two words are making her blush "I know its sick, maybe its my Targaryen blood and I know you could never feel the same. But I want you to know, I will be a good husband for you Arya, I know you can't have what you deserves from me, but I will never put you in a cage"

Does she, not feeling the same? She thought like that, it is true, but now she feels otherwise, everything have changed. She doesn't know if she's in love with her brother, but she knows that what she feels, is not entirely sisterly. Before she could change her mind, she is closing the gap between them, putting her lips on Jon's.

She can tell that Jon is shocked at first, his eyes wide, but soon he is relaxing and when she felt his tongue entering her mouth she can't help herself, letting a small gasp escape.

Soon, Jon is sucking on her throat and she felt a burning heat between her legs, liffting her shirt he look at her with an intensity she has never saw before. Is it her imagination, or is there a purple light in his grey eyes?

She screams when Jon's tongue is circling around one of her nipple, licking and sucking on it, even bitting on it gently. Jon is now liffing her legs, remouving her pants. She's not sure what to do, on the back of her head she can hear Septa Mordane on the vital importance of her intact Maidenhead. Gods, she can't think about the old Septa, not NOW. And anyway, Jon is her soon to be husband, it doesn't matter, right?

Lost in her thoughts she realize now that Jon is remouving her small cloth "so wet little sister" Jon growl is appreciative, "I'm sorry" she said. Jon is smiling, "don't be, never for this" and then, he is kissing her, DOWN THERE. At first its just a light kiss, but when his tongue is delving deep inside her she lost herself into the pleasure. She screams, at least she thinks she does, but maybe she is howling like the wolf she is.

***

They are married for a few moons, now.

They are still trying to adjuste to this new dynamic, its especially difficult for their family. She can't help but rolls her eyes each time Robb is looking at Jon with a murderous stare during their display of affections. Mother looks like she is constantly swallowing something sour and there is Sansa, by the Old Gods, she has no idea what to make of Sansa, of the the odd glances she is giving to her husband. One thing is sure, she has never feel more adrift towards her sister. 

Father has been renovating and rebuilding Moat Cailling, it is supposed to become their home, the home of Arya and Jon Stark. And it will be, but not right now. Facing White Harbor, she is so happy, she felt that her heart could burst out of her chest. Jon kept is promise, at some point, they will be forced to play Lord and Lady in their castle, but that's not in her immediat future.

On the deck of the ship, she watches as the bow is breaking the sea, like a sword. She smiles ajusting her wedding gift to her waist, the thin Braavosis sword, Jon gave her. Like in her childhood's dreams, she is ready for a great adventure, Nymeria at her side, but its not just her and her wolf, her Brother and Husband is at her side. She smiles again when she feels his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" He ask, kissing her neck. 

"Aye, I just can't wait. Can you imagine Jon? The Titan!" she is leaning in Jon's embrace. "With you in my life, I can imagine pretty much everything, little sister".

"Don't call me that" she chastises. "Why?" ask Jon with a fainted innocence. "You know why, not when there could be people around".

"You love it" said Jon, smiling in the crook of her neck.

"No I don't, stupid", she is slapping the arm he keep around her.

Jon only choose to hold her tighter in response, "so my Star, first Braavos and his Titan, what's next on the list of Arya Stark's adventures?" 

"Just start by kissing me".

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the "arranged marriage" trope, I wanted to avoid things like the wedding in the Godswood, the feast, the bedding, Hope its not too disappointing.


End file.
